


Reina de París

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Other, SemiAU, season2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Cuando la historia termina le sigue la frase: "Y vivieron felices para siempre", pero, ¿De quién es el felices por siempre? Una reina que nunca tuvo su corona y una princesa que dejo su castillo, ¿Cómo termina la historia?
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Pollen





	Reina de París

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Gracias por entrar, elegir esta historia y brindar algo de su valioso tiempo, espero que su estancia sea entretenida.**

**Hice esta historia como otras tantas con Chlóe porque simplemente necesito extraer de mi toda esa semilla de posibilidades para este personaje en posibles escenarios a futuro.**

**¡Comencemos!**

**Recomendación musical: "El cantar de la luna oscura" de Mago de Oz.**

**Notas:**

  * [Presente]
  * _[Pasado]_
  * ["Pensamientos"]
  * **[Teléfono]**



**Los personajes de Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et ChatNoir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Había una vez en tierras lejanas con la magia de la artesanía, creatividad e imaginación, un reino con el castillo más elegante de todos, una construcción magnifica con sus piedras blancas que relucían por la noche compitiendo con las estrellas del firmamento. Dentro, el justo gobernante, con un corazón bondadoso pensaba en la felicidad y seguridad de todos quienes vivieran dentro de los límites de su reino, nadie estaba exento de su amabilidad, incluyendo a la princesa.** _

_**Una niña con el brillo del dorado maíz en sus cabellos, piel clara como la leche, ojos azules del cielo y una risa que recordaba a los coros de ángeles, repleta de exquisiteces, vestidos, joyas, dulces, animales y sirvientes dispuestos, nadie fuera de las paredes la conocía, pero, aquello no los detenía de imaginar cómo luciría con esas descripciones que volaron en el momento de su nacimiento, aseguraban ciegamente que ella portaría un corazón dorado y justo, solo opacado por su belleza al nacer.** _

\- ¿Sera todo lo que llevara? – pregunto la vendedora guardando frutas y algunas verduras dentro de la cesta de mimbre. La respuesta llego en un asentimiento silencioso y ojos desviados para no coincidir con la mirada. Termino con el cobro, agregando un par de manzanas y un tarro de miel, excusándose en forma de obsequio al volverse su cliente habitual.

Despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa y el movimiento de muñeca, continuo con si siguiente cliente, la chica de cabellos rubios en una coleta alta, caminaba con la canasta, manteniendo su mirada gacha, evitando chocar con otros transeúntes, extrajo la lista de papel maltratado de su manga, leyendo que solo faltaba conseguir carne dejando escapar otro suspiro fue a sentarse en una banca de metal oxidado que en mejores épocas mostro ser verdaderamente hermosa y un lugar de preferencia para pasar el rato, descansar o solo observar el paisaje junto a las personas.

Masajeo su cuello, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, escuchando un ligero crujir con el estiramiento de sus músculos. - ¿Algo mal, mi reina? – se sobresaltó por la dulce voz que le hablaba desde el interior de su bolsillo en el pecho de su chaqueta, comprobó antes de decir algo, que no tuviera curiosos cerca, susurrándole un pequeño regaño a Pollen que al salir de casa estaba tomando una siesta. – Parecía preocupada. – dejo caer sus cejas, recostando la espalda en el respaldo y elevando su rostro a mirar el cielo cubierto por nubes. – ¿Mi reina?

\- Solo es algo ridículo, absolutamente ridículo.

\- Mi reina – le llamo el pequeño kwami amarillo con líneas negras, mostrándose molesta, cambiando a su tierna sonrisa en cuanto regreso su atención a ella – Nada de lo que usted diga me parecerá ridículo ni absolutamente ridículo.

Primero un pestañeo por la sorpresa de esas palabras proviniendo de un ser tan diminuto, convirtiéndose en esos pestañeos por aclarar su visión ante las lágrimas que intentaron resbalar, secándolas con las mangas de su chaqueta amarilla. Tomando una última revisada del espacio, saco a Pollen de su chaqueta, asegurándose de cubrirla con sus manos formando una especie de cuna, bajando su cabeza de forma que su frente coincidiera con la abertura que dejaba, sintió las cálidas extremidades de Pollen tocándola y una especie de beso siendo depositado. – Gracias – aunque sus lágrimas mancharan y destruyeran el fino maquillaje que coloco, daba igual, estando con ese pequeño kwami.

Regresándola dentro de su bolsillo, prometió volver a casa en cuanto compraron el último ingrediente para la cena, prometiendo tenerle deliciosos panqueques con la miel obsequiada por la vendedora de la frutería. Corriendo en dirección contraria, paso por una Liberia, ignorando el televisor encendido con la siguiente noticia de ultima hora: **¿Dónde está Queen Bee?, en su última lucha contra Le Papillon, la heroína se esfumo sin dejar rastro. Hoy se cumple cinco años de su desaparición.**

_**Al dejar el castillo y presentarse ante el pueblo, aprendió varias cosas, la decepción de no ser lo que esperan con tanto anhelo, errores de los cuales reflexionar, reconocer los sentimientos que oculta e iniciar con una búsqueda de su propio ser. Acompañada por una dulce hada como su guía y compañera para el viaje emprendido.** _

_**¡Hasta pronto, princesa!** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Esta idea surgió luego de estar buscando imágenes para mi fic "Trascendiendo entre Opuestos" y me cuestione, ¿Por qué no?, se necesitan algunos cuentos fics más sobre Chlóe.**

**¡BYE-BYE!**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
